Oleh-Oleh
by Blattodea Lovers
Summary: Setelah meninggalkan Naruto dinas ke pedalaman antah-berantah, ayahnya membawa oleh-oleh tak terduga. "Naruto, perkenalkan, ini ibu barumu." Menurut Naruto, ini tidak lucu. #FamilyFI2019


**Hak cipta Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Karya ini dibuat bukan untuk kepentingan komersil.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Komponis terkenal asal Amerika, Oscar Levant, pernah mengungkapkan bahwa genius dan gila itu hanya dipisahkan satu garis tipis. Aku tidak pernah menyangka hal itu berlaku untuk ayahku juga.

"Naruto, perkenalkan, ini ibu barumu."

Sewaktu umurku 7 tahun, Ayah pernah bertanya apakah aku mau punya ibu. Kujawab saat itu, boleh saja. Ayah sudah ditinggalkan sejak aku lahir. Kupikir, Ayah pasti akan lebih bahagia jika keluarga kami kumplit seperti para tetangga. Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, jika ditanya, jawabanku tetap sama.

Tapi ya enggak dinas keluar selama berbulan-bulan dan balik bawa ibu tiri tanpa mengabari juga, dong! Aku ini dianggap anak atau tidak, sih?! Ayah macam apa yang nikah saja tidak bilang-bilang?!

* * *

**Oleh-Oleh**

_by Blattodea Lovers_

* * *

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, aku sedang bermalas-malasan di depan televisi. Libur sekolah belum lengkap tanpa menonton film berkelas yang hanya ditayangkan di musim liburan. Saat film sudah setengah jalan, aku mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka.

Apartemen yang kutinggali merupakan apartemen terkemuka di kota ini. Biayanya yang aduhai sesuai dengan fasilitas yang didapat. Barang-barangnya sudah berteknologi tinggi dan desain interiornya dibuat oleh desainer termahsyur. Kompor induksi, _bathtub _pengisi otomatis, dan lampu modern yang diaktifkan melalui sensor suara adalah salah satu contoh fasilitas yang sudah tersedia di sini.

Pintu apartemen dibuka menggunakan pemindai sidik jari. Hanya sidik jariku dan Ayah yang terdaftar sebagai kunci, maka dari itu aku tidak khawatir jika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Itu pasti Ayah yang berkunjung. Abaikan saja.

Niatku untuk abai digagalkan sebuah suara wanita.

"Ah, ini pasti Nak Naruto, 'kan?"

Buru-buru kubenarkan posisi dudukku dan kupasang senyum kaku. "Iya," jawabku.

Nah, situ sendiri siapa ya? Kok sama Ayah? Masa sih, pembantu? Di sini kalau malas 'kan ada pelayanan kebersihan? Berbagai pertanyaan yang mengantri untuk masuk ke kepala ambyar begitu aku melihat Ayah merangkul wanita itu dan tersenyum penuh _cinta_.

Tidak, aku tidak sok tahu. Teman-temanku yang _bucin_ di sekolah juga punya tatapan yang sama!

"Naruto, perkenalkan, ini ibu barumu."

Aku berkedip, mengorek telinga menggunakan jari kelingking. Merasa budek mendadak.

"Bisa diulang?" pintaku.

Ayah tersenyum lebar. "Perkenalkan, Mikoto, istri Ayah."

Aku memberikan tanggapan yang sangat pantas."Eh, _sialan_, becandamu kelewatan!"

"Ayah tidak bercanda, Naruto."

"Ini soal manajer, 'kan? Yah, aku masih bisa mengatur jadwalku sendiri! Kalau pun iya, ya jangan cari yang penampilannya kampungan gini, dong!"

Aku menjengit kaget ketika satu sosok lain tiba-tiba melompat melewati sofa dan membalik badan agar bisa mencengkram kerah dan memelototiku. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, mencuat aneh menyerupai pantat unggas. Wajahnya mirip dengan wanita yang dikenalkan Ayah dengan nama Mikoto. Mungkin anaknya? Dia pakai pakaian belel. Sepertinya umur kami tidak jauh beda.

"Jaga bicaramu!" katanya tajam.

Aku menunjuk hidung anak itu, lalu menatap ayahku lagi. "Yang ini siapa pula?! Saudara tiriku?!"

Pria yang dikenal sebagai pemilik perusahaan teknologi terbesar di mata dunia (namun ayah yang … _eksentrik _menurutku) itu mengangguk antusias. "Kau senang, kan?"

Senang dengkulmu, Pak Tua! Aku gagal paham! Ini serius ibu dan saudara tiriku?!

"HENTIKAN CANDAAN TAK LUCU INI!"

Singkat cerita, Ayah menjelaskan padaku kalau dinas terakhirnya berlokasi di pedalaman antah-berantah yang listrik saja belum ada. Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan—kukutip perkataan Ayah—_malaikat jelita berhati mulia._ Rupanya setelah sekian lama berinteraksi, keduanya saling jatuh cinta. Akhirnya, diboyonglah _malaikat _yang bersangkutan beserta _ekornya_ ke kampung halaman.

Pertama sampai di kota langsung ke kantor sipil dan mendaftarkan pernikahan. Karena rumah sebagai hadiah pernikahan masih belum selesai, Ayah memutuskan untuk membawa mereka ke sini.

"Ayah mau memberimu kejutan," jawabnya saat kutanyakan kenapa dia tidak mengabariku. "Sekarang kau antar mereka beli baju dan barang, ok? Ayah harus ke kantor."

Kejutan, katanya? Terima kasih, Ayah. Aku sayang padamu juga.

.

"Yang ini, suka tidak?" Aku mengangkat sebuah gaun chiffon berwarna biru muda. Lengannya ¾, tidak terlalu terbuka. Kupikir cocok untuk Bu Mikoto. Kulitnya seperti porselen dan rambutnya juga lurus lembab. Tinggal menambahkan sentuhan _make-up _tipis, dia siap menemani Ayah ke acara kolega. Anggap saja hadiah pernikahan dariku.

Bu Mikoto mengambil gaun itu, menatapnya dengan mata kagum. Kemudian, ia menyentuh label harga. Wanita itu meringis cukup keras, mengembalikan gaun yang kupilihkan ke tempatnya semula.

"Mahal sekali harganya. Cari yang lebih murah saja, Nak Naruto."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Di butik langgananku ini rata-rata ya harganya segitu. Aku bisa membayangkan sih _culture shock _yang dialami wanita ini. Ayah bilang tempat asalnya itu pedalaman yang listrik saja tidak ada, 'kan?

"Kalau mau, ambil saja. Jangan khawatir soal harga."

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Ayahmu sudah membelikan rumah untuk Ibu."

"Tambahan baju dan barang tidak akan membuatnya bangkrut." Aku nyengir. "Ambil aja. Nanti aku yang bayar, deh."

"Tapi itu 'kan uangmu? Minato bilang, pekerjaanmu jadi model cukup melelahkan." Mendengar tanggapan ini, aku tersenyum. Aku tahu Ayah bukan lelaki bodoh. Dia tidak salah memilih. Wanita ini wanita baik-baik.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah atas tanggapanku sebelumnya. Mulutku sering bergerak lebih cepat daripada kerja otak. Terutama kalau aku sedang emosi/panik.

"Ya, ini uangku. Jadi aku berhak menggunakannya untuk apa pun, 'kan?" Aku mengedipkan mataku. Lega rasanya saat Bu Mikoto tertawa. Aku beralih pada anaknya. "Sasuke, kau juga ambil sa—"

Aku melongo. Anak yang dimaksud sudah jalan jauh di bagian pakaian laki-laki, seorang pegawai toko mengikutinya sambil membawa tumpukkan pakaian. Sesaat dia berhenti dan menatapku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa dia sedang menantangku berkelahi.

Sebelum kami ke sini, kami tak sengaja berpapasan dengan pencopet. Anak itu, Sasuke namanya, langsung mengejar dan berhasil menahan si penjahat sampai pihak keamanan datang. Dia jago bela diri. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku jadi takut dipelototi begitu.

Ini bukan oleh-oleh yang kuharapkan setelah ditinggal berbulan-bulan.

.

.

.

Selama sisa liburan, aku volunter mengobati _gaptek _penghuni baru apartemenku. Dari hal-hal yang menyangkut fasilitas apartemen, hingga ponsel dan semua fiturnya untuk membantu aktivitas sehari-hari. Alasan aku melakukan itu adalah sore di hari kedatangan mereka, aku dikejutkan oleh Bu Mikoto yang menjerit di kamar mandi karena terkejut oleh _shower _otomatis.

… Mari sudahi sampai sana. Kejadian itu terlalu _awkward _untuk dijelaskan secara detail. Intinya, aku merasa wajib hukumnya untuk meringankan _culture shock _mereka.

Tak terasa, semester baru pun menyambut mesra. Aku dan Sasuke berpisah gedung kelas. Dia masuk program sains sementara aku melanjutkan studi di program seni. Secara teknis, peluang kami untuk berinteraksi itu sangat minim. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu.

Ya bagaimana tidak bersyukur kalau yang Sasuke lakukan selama ini jika sedang tidak menyampaikan sesuatu dari Bu Mikoto, menanggapi penjelasanku tentang sesuatu dengan singkat-padat, dia selalu menatapku tajam? Fan fanatikku saja kalah seram!

Awalnya, aku mengira dia benci padaku. Kalau memang tak ada hal penting yang harus dia bicarakan denganku, dia menganggapku ada saja tidak! Aku kesal sekali. Jadilah setiap tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke di sekolah, aku selalu memelototinya seolah aku punya kekuatan laser yang bisa mencincang-dadu badannya.

Anggapan itu terhapuskan saat aku sakit beberapa minggu kemudian.

Hari pertama, Bu Mikoto tak pernah meninggalkanku lama-lama. Dia bahkan memaksa untuk menyuapiku. Aku _gegana _antara terharu dan malu. Pada akhirnya kubuang egoku jauh-jauh dan kubiarkan Bu Mikoto memanjakanku seharian.

Hari kedua, Bu Mikoto pergi bersama Ayah. Makan pagi dan siang sudah beliau siapkan. Sore hari, aku lapar. Konstan makan-makanan rumah, tentu saja aku enggan memesan makanan dari luar. Jadilah aku ke dapur dengan langkah gontai.

Baru juga menyalakan kompor, Sasuke pulang. Dia langsung menarikku duduk dan mengomeliku. Katanya, orang sakit harus sadar diri dan rebahan saja di kasur. Aku melongo melihatnya membuat bubur untukku dan terus memelototi sampai kuhabiskan bubur itu beserta obatnya.

Keherananku bertambah saat ia pulang keesokan harinya dengan setumpuk buku catatan milik teman paling pintar di kelasku yang terkenal dengan sifat pelitnya.

"Lah? Dia mau minjemin catatan?" tanyaku.

"Kuancam," jawabnya singkat.

Aku tertawa lepas membayangkan pelototannya yang biasa kuterima diarahkan ke orang lain demi kepentinganku.

"Kau ini _tsundere _ya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, muka angker Sasuke tidak berhasil menakutiku.

.

Anggapan negatifku tentang Sasuke, kalau pun masih ada, sirna saat yang bersangkutan berulang tahun. Ayah memberinya hadiah mobil dan yang dilakukannya setelah mengantongi surat izin mengemudi adalah jadi supir pribadiku setiap aku ada jadwal pemotretan.

Komunikasi kami masih minim. Hal yang kusukai banyak yang dia benci (contohnya main Xbox). Kalau satu keluarga sedang menonton bersama, kami sering berdebat karena beda pendapat. Kecanggungan masih sering datang di antara kami. Butuh waktu lama agar kami bisa akrab selayaknya keluarga kandung pada umumnya. Akan tetapi, jika ada yang bertanya, aku tidak akan ragu menjawab kalau dia adalah kakakku dan ibunya adalah ibuku.

Rupanya, oleh-oleh Ayah tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan.

* * *

**Berkenan tinggalkan jejak?**


End file.
